A Twisted Affair
A Twisted Affair is the first episode of the first half of the first season and/or pilot of the , If Loving You Is Wrong. The episode aired September 9, 2014 at 9:00 PM Tyler Perry's New Television Drama 'If Loving You is Wrong' to Premiere Tuesday September 9 on OWN on the Oprah Winfrey Network. Plot Plot Summary The series premiere opens with neighbors, Alex and Randal having sex in Randal's tool shed. They are interrupted by a call from Alex's husband and Randal's best friend, Brad. Brad informs Alex that he is coming home early and is picking up some milk from the store. Alex tells Randal what is happening. They have a discussion about the effect their affair is having on their relationships. Alex orders him to put his shirt on. Randal's wife and friend of Alex's, Marcie enters the tool shed. Marcie greets them and asks Alex what she's doing there. Randal shrugs it off, saying Alex brought him muffins and came to get her bowl back. Randal asks Marcie why she's back from her trip. She tells him about the weather. Marcie also invites Alex to help show houses for their friend, Kelly. Alex agrees with her and leaves. Marcie tells Randal she's ovulating and they discuss having kids and her recent doctors appointment. Randal tells her he's going to take a shower and exits. At the bank, Kelly gets a call from her boyfriend, Travis, who is on a missionary trip in . Travis asks her about her son, Justice. He also talks to her about how he misses her and the importance of the missionary work. He tells her he has something important he wants to ask her and that he loves her. They then, both hang up. While Brad and Alex are changing clothes, Brad addresses how he forgets most things and how he's neglecting her. Though she insists she's fine. He proceeds to ask her what's different with her. He tells Alex that he's sorry and that he loves her. He proceeds to kiss her but, she reminds him she doesn't like to have sex in the daylight. He also notices her breasts are larger than usual. He asks her if she's pregnant though, she insists she's not. At Esperanza's house, she cooks breakfast while her secret boyfriend, Julius enters. They kiss and he comments she should cook for him often. He tells her he doesn't like hiding and he wants to meet her daughter. She reminds him that her ex is crazy and that they should just enjoy this moment. They then hear the doorbell ring and she quickly pushes him out the back door. She opens the front door, and it reveals her ex-husband, Edward and their daughter, Mika, who should be at school and tells her she wants to use her book bag that Edward got her for school. Mika goes to get her book bag while Edward and Esperanza argue. Edward tells her he better not catch her slipping. Mika comes back and the two leave. In the apartment where Natalie and her family lives, she prepares the kids for school. Her son, Frank tells her he's gonna be late for school and that he doesn't want to get in the car with neighbor, Bobby, claiming his car smells like weed. She tells him to help her with his sisters. She gets a call from her oldest son, Joey, who might get out of jail soon. She tells him she doesn't want him coming into her house with trouble, as she has his siblings with her too. He tells her that he's done slinging and that all she has to do is say that he's living with her. She also informs him that he actually has to live with her, and that she doesn't know if she wants him to live with her again. He promises her, he'll change. During their conversation, a knock is heard on the door and, Frank answers it. It turns out to be Lushion, Natalie's boyfriend and Frank's father. Natalie hangs up her phone and they discussion whether Joey should come back or not. Natalie asks what happened to his hand. He tells her things got rough last night at the club he bounces for. Natalie says she'll talk to Esperanza about getting him on the police force. He tells her he'll get a better job and hands her 200 dollars. He asks for a kiss but, she shrugs him off and, gets the kids off for school. At Brad's office at the firm he works for, Randal surprises him with tickets for a game the next night. Brad declines, saying he wants to spend time with Alex and their kids. Randal asks him if he wants to get some lunch with him. Brad tells him that Edward is stopping by, which causes Randal to head to the door. Randal tells Brad that Edward doesn't like him but, Brad tells him Edward just doesn't get along with new people. Randal informs him he's met Edward 8 times. Edward then walks into the office. Edward complains to Brad about Esperanza and his new wife, Yolanda. Brad introduces him to Randal again. Edward ignores Randal and tells Brad to get done, so they can eat. He goes back to complaining about women, in general and is livid that one of them wants to run for president. Randal comments that what he is saying is sexist. Edward tells him he doesn't know what he is talking about. Brad informs Edward that Randal is a psychologist. Edward asks him what he would do. Randal tells him that he, Esperanza, and Yolanda should sit down and talk and, that he shouldn't bring his child into their arguments. Edward tells Brad that he's not taking advice from Randal since, he doesn't have any kids. He also remarks that he should just get a vasectomy like Brad. Edward also mentions that Alex doesn't know about it. Randal advises Brad that he should tell Alex. Edward remarks that he should get Brad's doctor's number in case he and Esperanza have another "hot night". Randal informs Edward, that he and Marcie saw Esperanza with Julius at the movies. Edward gets angry and storms off. Brad informs Randal that he and Edward met in . He also assures Randal that "when he's on your side, he's on your side". At the burger place where Natalie works, the girls gather at a table and, look at houses online for Kelly. Marcie, OWN Recap Notes Trivia Cast & Crew Regular *Amanda Clayton as Alex *Matt Cook as Joey *Edwina Findley as Kelly *Heather Hemmens as Marcie *Zulay Henao as Esperanza *April Parker Jones as Natalie *Dawan Owens as Quan *Tiffany Haddish as Jackie *Octavio Pizano as Julius *Joel Rush as Edward *Aiden Turner as Brad *Denzel Wells as Travis *Charles Malik Whitfield as Lushion *Eltony Williams as Randal Recurring *Marie L. Burke as Faun *Sharon Conley as Sally *Brianne Davis as Yolanda Guest stars *Ruthie Austin as Maid *Tarik Chernet as Party guest *Jimi Lanham as Lawn Worker *Eric D. Robinson, Jr. as Thug *Trayvon Williams as Party guest #2 Writers *Tyler Perry Executive Producers *Tyler Perry *Mark E. Swinton *Will Areu Directors *Tyler Perry Gallery Videos Pictures References Category:If Loving You Is Wrong Category:Episodes Category:Season 1A Category:Season 1